


Get Some Rest

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Oneshot, late night code cracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: Tim, sobbing: Please sle





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Worms!! I did this all on the bus earlier- with some touch ups added later and I'm p proud of it!!
> 
> Credit where credit's due ~ I got the idea off of one of Happyfunballxd's pictures, which you can find here!!!!!!!
> 
> http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/post/180636139401/can-we-get-afuckin-uhhhhsleepy-jay
> 
> We stan, honestly.

_Yew toes running??_

No, no.

_Your toes run thing?_

Nope.

Jay huffed and rubbed his dreary eyes. As he checked the time he was shocked to see that it was 3am. Jesus. Had he been up for that long?

The cameraman cracked his knuckles and stretched a bit, eyes wandering to the door. Tim was out on a late night snack run, though Jay knew that was only half the reason. Tim hated seeing him like this. All…. Just not in his usual state. He frowned.

No time for that now, though. He needed to crack these codes if he ever wants to stand a chance at knowing what’s going on. His eyes felt so heavy and he had to keep blinking to keep them open, but he could make it. Let’s see…

_Your times r…r……._  
  


Tim entered the hotel room as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb Jay’s work. The run was successful, a couple bags of chips along with jerky and drinks. Tim got Jay a chocolate milk, he knew it was his favorite.

As he closed the door and set the plastic bags down, he grew anxious as Jay didn’t greet him. He was probably caught up in his.. “work”, but that’s not good. It’s the middle of the night and he needs sle-!

Upon closer inspection, the man in question was actually sleeping peacefully. Tim frowned a bit, poor guy worked himself to exhaustion, but.. atleast he was cute when he was asleep

His mouth hung open a bit and, despite the constant stress, he looked content in his dreams. Even the dark rings under his droopy eyes were admittedly endearing.

With a exhale through his nose Tim padded over quietly. He shut down Jay’s sticker covered laptop and closed it, having to lean over the man to do so. He set it aside on the Hotel provided table near the window.

Next was the man himself. Tim contemplated carrying him closer to the top of the bed, but decided against it. If he woke up and saw that he’d lose it. Instead he settled for grabbing one of the pillows and gently lifting his head so he could slide it under. Jay stirred a bit, but only wrapped his arms around the pillow and snuggled deeper into it. The corner of Tim’s mouth jerked upward at the sight.

He grabbed one of the emergency blankets they had brought with then from the bags and draped it over his sleeping companion. It was old, dull red, and smelled vaguely of coffee, but it was warm.

Tim ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Jay. It was nice to know he was finally getting some rest, even if it wasn’t by choice. Watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest was as entrancing as counting sheep.

He let out a yawn and went to lay on the other side of the bed, in an effort to save money, they had to share. Neither really minded. Tim got comfortable under the hotel blanket and began drifting off to sleep, eyes still focused on Jay’s sleeping form.


End file.
